darksoulsfandomcom-20200223-history
Looking Glass Knight
The Looking Glass Knight, also known as the Mirror Knight,This boss was known as the Mirror Knight in the Dark Souls II beta. is a boss in Dark Souls II. It can be found in the King's Passage. General information The fight against the Looking Glass Knight takes place near the top of Drangleic Castle during a lightning storm. This boss will use physical attacks against the player as well as using its sword as a sort of "lightning rod". Its shield deflects magic, causing blocked spells to fly off in a random direction. The knight's shield is in the shape of a mirror and when it plants it into the ground, it will summon a hostile NPC or another player to the fight (like the Old Monk in Demon's Souls). Notably, it will also stab its sword into the ground if it is summoning a player. It can summon a maximum of two phantoms and will continue to summon replacements throughout the fight if one of them is defeated. While fighting this boss offline, he will summon a randomly generated enemy AI instead of human players. While the Looking Glass Knight is summoning, the players can take advantage of the situation to attack him until he staggers, thus cancelling the process of summoning. NPC phantoms will not use their shields. Lore The Knight served as Vendrick's foreboding lieutenant, wielding a Thorned Greatsword and a mirrored shield that had the ability to tap into other worlds.King's Mirror description. Before the King's fall and the collapse of his kingdom, the knight would serve as a test to warriors who wished to serve under the king.Looking Glass Knight Soul description. After Vendrick went into hiding in the Undead Crypt, the knight from then on served as the first line of defense against those attempting to pursue the now hollowed king.Looking Glass Knight Soul description.Thorned Greatsword description. It continues to challenge individuals who cross its path. Summoning Benhart of Jugo and Ashen Knight Boyd can be summoned for this boss. Attacks Leap: Leaps into the air in the player's direction. He will always use this as his first attack after the player passes through the fog door. Counter-intuitively, the best way to dodge it is to run straight forward and roll beneath him. Charge: Charges forward and proceeds to lunge at the player. Only used when the player has retained some distance. Like most charging attacks, it does not track well and can be dodged easily. Summon: Places the shield on the ground and proceeds to summon an NPC, if online and summoning a player the knight will plant his sword in the ground. This move takes several seconds to complete and is possible to stagger him out of it with a high poise-damaging weapon. He takes reduced damage while in this phase. Lightning Blade: Uses the lightning to electrify his sword and makes a horizontal swing in the player's direction. The sword is only imbued for that one attack. It can strike some distance around his back as well as directly in front of him. Balls of Lightning: Uses the lightning to electrify his sword and makes a horizontal swipe that shoots out five electricity balls. They spread out as they proceed and can be stepped through. They do not fan out for very long; being a fair distance away will avoid them completely. Lightning Trail: Uses the lightning to electrify his sword and performs an overhead attack that sends a lightning trail that follows the player. Can be dodged by rolling to either side. Defenses Drops Ring of Steel Protection+2 | Ring of Steel Protection.png | Guaranteed | res2 = NG+ }} Notes *In order to be summoned by the Looking Glass Knight and into another player's world, the Red Sign Soapstone may be used anywhere inside of Drangleic Castle. An effective strategy, however, is to reuse your Soapstone every 10 seconds or so. This moves you through servers faster, allowing you to find one with a Looking Glass Knight battle that is about to summon a phantom, as well as help prevent players from summoning you themselves. *Due to the storm occurring in the background, players will be waterlogged/drenched during the fight. This is what makes the Looking Glass Knight's lightning attacks fatal if precautions are not taken accordingly. *An easy way to differentiate between when the Looking Glass Knight is going to summon an NPC or another player is the animation itself. If the Knight plants his sword in the ground, he'll summon another player, if not it'll be an NPC. *While offline, the NPC phantoms that the Looking Glass Knight summons range between a halberd-wielding or a greatsword-wielding phantom. *It is possible to stagger the Looking Glass Knight while he is summoning. If this happens, the Looking Glass Knight will cancel the summon and resume fighting the player. *Attacks that hit the shield on its left side will deflect and do no damage. Any form of magic (sorceries/pyromancies/miracles/hexes) will also be deflected. *The Looking Glass Knight is affected by Profound Still. The Knight will still attempt to use lightning attacks through its sword, but no lightning will come out. The player and summons can still be hit by the actual sword during these attacks. *After defeating the Looking Glass Knight, enemies will be able to charge into the arena from the previous area if the player ran past them on the way to the boss fight. This can catch players off guard and lead to a quick death after the boss fight officially ends. *By using a Bonfire Ascetic on the Drangleic Castle bonfire, Central Castle Drangleic, Looking Glass Knight can be respawned. *The NPCs summoned by the boss may look like normal human characters, but fight with unique movesets, amongst other things. For example, the greatsword wielding squire swings a unique moveset, unlike the actual weapon has. Another example is that the halberd wielding squire moves much faster than a regular player. *If you stay on his shield side then he will repeatedly use his lightning attack so back up when he swings to dodge the swing. Trivia *Defeating this boss will unlock the Achievement/Trophy "Looking Glass Knight", worth 20 Gamerscore or a Silver Trophy respectively. *The Looking Glass Knight resembles the Old Monk from Demon's Souls, in that both bosses are able to summon other players or NPCs to the fight. However, this time the players will have to face both the boss itself and the invaders at the same time and not only the invader. Another difference is that while the Looking Glass Knight is able to do this multiple times, the Old Monk can summon only one invader per fight. *While playing online, in the corridor before the Looking Glass Knight's arena, players will be able to see several candles. According to Yui Tanimura, whenever any player online is killed at the hands of the Looking Glass Knight, a new candle will be lit, and other players will see it in their own worlds. *If the player is chosen to be summoned by the Looking Glass Knight, the player will be sent a message saying, "The Looking Glass Knight summons you! Become a Mirror Squire, and vanquish the world master." *The Looking Glass Knight bears a striking resemblance to Tigris of Gaul from the film Gladiator. Both warriors are clad in silver armor and have helmets depicting a crying humanoid face. Gallery Looking Glass Knight Concept.png|Looking Glass Knight concept art MirrorKnightwithLighteningSword.jpg BattleWithMirrorKnight.jpg Dark-Souls-2-Mirror-Knight-Boss-Fight-Gets-Leaked-Gameplay-Videos-370249-2.jpg mirror11.jpg uahBgH2.jpg ku-xlarge.gif Looking Glass Knight.png Videos Dark Souls II - PART 19 Looking Glass Knight Dark Souls II - Walkthrough 20 Pt. 2 - Drangleic Castle & Shrine of Winter-0|Looking Glass Knight (skip to 16:10) Dark Souls 2 - Looking Glass Knight (Melee) Dark Souls 2 - Looking Glass Knight (Melee) with Benhart of Jugo Dark Souls 2 Looking Glass Knight - Before and After (Demo Vs. Retail Graphics Comparison) Music References pl:Lustrzany Rycerz Category:Dark Souls II: Bosses